The Spider and the Lion
by To write or fight
Summary: Mistakes were made, and Elise had to pay for hers. A lemon involving Rengar and Elise.


_**Author's Notes: Raener, you better be fucking glad about this story. I feel so dirty writing this. And I may or may not have procrastinated, making this story a little over a month late.**_

* * *

She knew she shouldn't be doing it. Invading Rengar was perhaps the most foolish thing she might have done. Sure, she saw him gank top side and his bottom side camps were up, but it still did not give her assurance to start the invade. However, with the potential success, it can set her rather ahead of Rengar and start creating pressure for their enemy jungler.

She cleared the camps, barely half health and almost no mana, before running straight into Rengar himself. She gasped, launching a tangled mess of webs at Rengar. It missed, before he retreated into a nearby brush. She turned into her spider form to help outrun Rengar, just before she felt something heavy wrap around one of her legs and rooted her.

She looked down, and just as she thought, it was a Bola. The Pridestalker approached, a smirk evidenf on his face.

"So it seems I have caught a spider." He grinned, looking at her spider form before frowning. "Although, I would prefer my catch to be a human."

Elise glared at Rengar. "I won't shift," She hissed, "I know your intentions already, Pridestalker."

"We can either do this easily," He shifted his blade to his arm-claws, "or not." before he slid the metals together, producing sparks and creating a sharp noise.

With her health being dangerously low and no mana, she has to sigh. She was coated by a myriad of spider webs, before her human form returned once more, showing her pale white hair and crimson dress.

Rengar whistled appreciatively, his good eye roaming over Elise's body. "Quite the rack you have in there."

"But of course. From the finest." She cooed, swaying her hip from left to right suggestively. Rengar moved forward, bringing his member out. Elise was slightly surprised when she saw it. It was rather big, and she licked her lips upon seeing it.

She saw Rengar gaze between her thighs, before she grinned. "Patience, Pridestalker. Foreplay is a must first."

He grumbled, before deciding that she was probably right.

"Come closer," Elise purred. She knelt down, before grasping the member with her hands. She stroked it back and forth. "Liking it so far?"

He dumbly nodded, his hips already thrusting back and forth unconciously. Elise smirked, before she opened her mouth and slid it inside. She bobbed her head back and forth, herself gagging from the sheer size of the member.

"I'm about to come." Rengar said. Elise stopped sucking on it, letting it go and keeping it still for a few seconds. Rengar groaned from disappointment, before Elise jerked it slowly. She was teasing him, he realized.

"I like how the predator becomes the prey tonight," Elise whispered, "It feels satisfying to be superior to another, isn't it, Pridestalker?"

Rengar grunted, before she stopped bobbing the member entirely. "We can't have you come yet," She said, before grinning. "I haven't even had my fun yet."

Elise untied her dress, revealing her bare form. Her breasts bounced slightly from her bending down to remove her bottom undergarments. Her slit was wet.

"Now, now. You'll be satisfied very soon." She whispered seductively, before pushing him down into the ground. Rengar couldn't speak anything, letting her do the work for him. She settled down, her entrance just above his member.

With a quick push down, she shoved it inside of herself. "Ah." She moaned. Once she accomodated to the size of the penis within her, she started to move.

"Ah... How did that feel, Pridestalker?" She moaned, gasping each time she lowered herself. Eventually, Rengar picked up the pace and started to move his hips up and down, surprising Elise.

"Ahh!" She came, panting heavily as Rengar still continued to move his hips. "S-stop!" She commanded, but she went unnoticed. "I just came! I'm still sensitive!" She made the move to remove herself from him, but a pair of strong arms forced her down. "Ahh!"

Rengar stood up, before he settled her into the ground. "I won't stop until I be satisfied as well," He growled to her ear, before picking up the pace.

Elise moaned as each thrust made her closer to yet another orgasm. She squirmed uncomfortably, before another discharge came.

"I'm coming," Rengar grunted, before Elise's eyes widened.

"Not inside!" She pleaded. But she had already felt warm liquid course inside of her. She panted as she came one last time, before she gazed at Rengar. "You... fool..."

Rengar shrugged, before readying his claw. "I'd hate to kill you, but..." He left the sentence with another shrug, before bringing his claw down.

"Rengar!" A feminine voice cried, before Rengar froze. He slowly looked behind him, and soon enough, his fear has been cemented. His mid laner, Nidalee, had arrived. She looked at Rengar slowly, before looking at the unconscious Elise laying at the ground, semen dripping from her slit.

"N-Nidalee!" Rengar gulped, "I can explain!"

Nidalee glared at him, before she drew her spear and pointed it at Rengar's neck. "You. Me. Talk."

It was then, no one knew what happened to Rengar after he was forced in a bush by Nidalee. The only clues to his end were his agonized screams, and the satisfied croons from a cougar.

* * *

Omake Involving Kindred time!

* * *

"Wait. So you're telling me... You sent Kindred top to counterpick against Illaoi?" The summoner groaned, before slamming his hand into his face. "Who knows what will happen to them."

Lamb moaned as another tentacle slid inside her pussy. She looked at the amount of tentacles summoned by Illaoi. She gulped. There were still much more to fit in her, judging from the grin that the Kraken Priestess gave to her.

 _The end._

 **More Author's Notes: Written in about a day, plotted in about a few days, this is the first lemon I've ever written.**


End file.
